High School Days at Blossom High
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Sakura attends Blossom High where she meets friends, old friends, new friends, new experiences...which includes the junior, Syaoran.


Sakura Kinomoto, an auburn hair girl with emerald eyes stared at the school in front of her…Blossom High. She wore a black Nike schoolbag, a pink T-shirt, a white jacket, jeans, and pink converses. The walls were painted peach. Flowers decorated the front of the school lawn. In front of Sakura, there were already students going in. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the school nervously. As she entered and showed her program, there were tons of students around, sitting and talking. She took a look at the time, 7:45 AM. Her first period class started at 8:00 AM. She took a walk around the cafeteria, which she arrived in. She saw many students, who seem to be juniors or seniors or sophomores chatting excitedly. Sakura stood near a wall and looked at her schedule.

Period 1 was Spanish, Period 2 she had nothing to do, Period 3 she had Orchestra, Period 4 she had Living Environment, Period 5 was Girls PE, Period 6 was her lunch period, Period 7 was Chorus, Period 8 is Global History, Period 9 is Math, Period 10 is English.

Soon the bell rang, and crowds of students walked towards different doors. She followed some students and went to the first floor. Her eyes scanned for the room 123. Just as she was about to go into her classroom, her eyes spotted a tall slender boy with auburn hair. As he turned around in her direction, her emerald eyes met his amber eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, green shirt underneath, jeans, and white shoes. He also had on a Nike schoolbag. Sakura felt a blush coming on and rushed into the classroom.

_The boy that Sakura saw was Syaoran Li…in his point of view now…_

Looks like another girl staring at me again. Emerald eyes huh? Never saw a girl with those eyes. This is getting really annoying. I wonder if the juniors before me felt this. sigh Oh, Mimi is in my Spanish class.

"Hi Syaoran-san! Looks like we're in the same Spanish class again!" Mimi said to me happily as soon as she spots me. "I was afraid I'll be caught with a bunch of strangers." Mimi's a girl that doesn't count on looks, she counts on personality. Guess that's the reason she's one of my friends. She has brown eyes, and streaks of yellow to orange coming down her light brown hair.

"I know what you mean." I answered back with a smile. Nearby I spot more freshmen girls looking at me. Why does this happen to me? I'll just ignore them as usual.

_Sakura in Spanish Class…Regular Point of View:_

A short gray hair teacher with glasses greeted the class in English.

"Hello everyone. I'm your teacher for Spanish. Call me Ms. Puswald. Why don't we start by introducing ourselves and doing the delaine cards? This will be a free period." Everyone in the class either nodded. Sakura looked around frightened and a bit scared. The girl next to her had purple hair and amethyst hair.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo. I'm a freshman here, are you also?" the girl asked Sakura. Sakura looked into her amethyst eyes and found warmth in them.

"I'm Sakura. I'm also a freshman." Sakura answered back. Tomoyo clasped her hands together. Sakura startled said, "Hoe!" Tomoyo's eyes had those sparkles shining brighter than a star.

"We're friends right? Can you please be my model for the clothes I make?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"Clothes? Wait, you're that Daidouji Designer! I thought you would go somewhere like Stuy High School or Townsend Cherry High School!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I would because I have the grades but I liked the look of this school…and I decided to come here instead!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Sakura nodded. As the bell ran for the next class, Sakura happily was the first one out. She noticed the room and that she had no period. She just had to sign up for attendance. She decided to go to the cafeteria to see what's up, after she finished signing up for attendance. As she walked out the door to another leading downstairs her emerald orbs spied a familiar looking boy. The boy she had a crush on.

_Syaoran Li's his point of view now…_

Eh? That girl again? Oh well, why does it matter to me? I have American History in room 325. Better run.

_Back to Sakura's POV…_

Oh crap…my face feels like its turning red. This feeling feels like the one…I used to get from Kei! Crap…why is this happening again? I promised myself I won't fall for another boy in high school!

"Sakura-chan?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Tomoyo's amethyst eyes looking at me with worrying.

"HOE!" I stammer out, a bit startled. Tomoyo smiles as she whips out her camcorder to start recording.

_Normal POV…_

"I'm so happy I get to record Sakura's kawaii face on September 5 today!" Tomoyo sighs.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura muttered embarrassed. Someone suddenly hugged Sakura from behind.

"HOE!" Sakura exclaims, her trademark.

"Hi Sakura-san! Hi Tomoyo-san!" A familiar red hair girl chirps up.

"Sana-chan! You're in my school! I thought you said you were going back to Japan!" Sakura said shocked at seeing her friend from middle school.

"Oh…that was because…" Sana-chan started but then stopped blushing.

"Hohoho…looks like Sana-chan likes someone…" Tomoyo teased. Sana swats Tomoyo playfully.

"Yo." A dull greeting startles Sakura. She and Tomoyo turn around to face a blonde hair boy with brown eyes.

"This is Akito-kun." Sana introduces the boy to Sakura and Tomoyo. "My boyfriend." A moment of silence occupies the table that they are at. Sana hits Akito, but unsuccessfully misses as he moves out of the way of her hit, falling into his lap. Tomoyo and Sakura watches this amused. Sana's face turns beet red as she get off and starts pointing at Akito.

"YOU Hentai!" She exclaims.

"Hoe?" Sakura says apparently confused. Tomoyo…uh…just kept filming.

"It was your own fault." Akito pointed out. Sana starts arguing with him with Sakura and Tomoyo watching.

"Hello minna!" Choruses two other girls that just arrived.

To be continued…


End file.
